Let's Save Each Other
by TracyCook
Summary: When a Zombie virus spreads throughout Mystic Falls and Lima Ohio, people are forced to flee toward Colorado for safety. It is said that there is a safe zone there where the virus has not hit. So Rachel, Quinn and the other Glee-clubbers decide to head that way losing many along the way, and Bonnie, Damon and the others in Mystic Falls do the same. Bamon and Faberry romance.


**Let's Save Each Other**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon, Quinn/Rachel

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**The Great Escape**

Mr. Schuester smiled as he walked into the choir room in order to start glee practice. He had a wonderful idea that he just knew the kids were going to love. Who in their right mind didn't love Disco music after all? When he had gone to Nationals back in the day they had won with Disco, and he was a strong believer in bringing it back and making it popular again.

"Hey, you guys! I have a great idea that I know you are all going to love—"

His voice faded out as he watched Rachel Berry's hand shoot up in the air. "—whilst I am certain whatever plan that you have in store for us will be magnificent, Mr. Schue, I spent the duration of my weekend practicing a solo that I think would be a perfect addition for our National's set list. If I may." She stood to her feet and headed toward the middle of the choir room. Everyone else sighed and let out groans of irritation.

Rachel Berry was one of the most obnoxious people at McKinley High. She was a self-centered diva that would push whomever she needed under the bus if it meant making it to the top. She was obsessed with stardom and being popular and famous, despite the fact that her attitude drove most people away.

"I shall be performing Don't Rain On My Parade, from my favorite Broadway musical, Funny Girl."

Again her classmates let out groans of displeasure. Quinn rolled her eyes in annoyance. She hated Rachel more than anyone else.

The petite brunette did not allow their hateful remarks to get her down though. She never did. No matter how many people taunted her and made her feel ugly and terrible, she always just held her chin up high and reminded herself that they were merely jealous of her talent. They envied her and they did not understand how difficult her life truly was. How many hours she put into being perfect every single day. It was tiring.

Just as Rachel was about to start singing, the lights flickered on and off a few times before turning off and covering them in darkness. Many of the students started to look around wondering what was going on.

"Did the power go out?" Someone asked.

"I don't know."

They were all wondering the same thing. It was not storming so it seemed a little strange that the power would just go out all of a sudden.

"Please do not panic students of McKinley." Principal Figgins' voice rang throughout the school over the intercom. His voice was shaky and it caused the teenagers to become even more worried. "It appears that something is—ahhh! Oh my god! –Someone help! Ahhhh—" His voice died off in gurgling sounds and then a loud beep could be heard over the intercom.

Rachel glanced around at her fellow glee-clubbers with wide brown eyes, brows knit together in confusion and full lips parted. She did not know what to make of the message from their principal. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and her body was shaking. "What happened to principal Figgins, Mr. Schue?"

"I—" He paused. He had no idea what to tell his students who were looking at him with desperate eyes, searching for answers to what was going on. "I don't know."

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door of the choir room. Rachel jumped and screamed out, falling to her knees and hiding underneath the piano. Most of the other kids followed her in hiding behind and under the piano.

"What was that?" The starlet asked in a hushed whisper as she looked around at her friends.

Sam Evans was a believer in the paranormal and the moment that loud groaning noises started to come from the other side of the door, he knew exactly what it was. "I know what we're dealing with guys. But you aren't gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"I think we're dealing with zombies."

Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"That is ridiculous. It's more likely that whatever is behind that door is anything else besides zombies." Quinn stated in a frustrated tone, squinting her hazel eyes in his direction. Honestly, some days she could not believe that she ever dated him. He was always going on and on about creatures that did not exist.

Rachel heard Quinn's raspy voice from over her shoulder and in that moment she realized just how close the beautiful blonde was to her. Her body stiffened, half out of fear that the other woman would do something to hurt or insult her, and half out of excitement from being so close to her. She had always secretly admired Quinn Fabray. And if she was honest with herself, which she rarely was on the matter, she probably had a small crush on her too.

'_More like a massive crush where you are madly in love with her.' _Her mind teased and she blushed. It was true. She had tried to convince herself on numerous occasions that she was in love with Finn and not Quinn, but when it came down to it she always chose her for some reason. _'Oh my goodness she is touching me!' _

Rachel turned to look over her shoulder at the blonde cheerleader and was met with angry hazel eyes. Quickly she apologized for bumping into her shoulder and she refocused her attention on the matter at hand. Now was not the time to be worrying about silly little crushes.

"I have to say that I am with Quinn on this one. I do appreciate your input, Sam, but seeing as zombies are fictional beings I think that we can easily deduce—"

"Mmgggah!"

They all jumped and screamed when something slammed against the window of the choir room. What the kids saw pressed against the glass of the window defied all odds. It was a young boy that went to their school, only his skin was peeling from his face and his body was rotting and missing many internal organs. Organs that he could not live without.

"—that zombies are real. Oh my god, zombies are fucking real." Rachel Berry never cursed. She did not think that it was very professional. But, now she could not find any other words to describe what she was feeling.

"I knew it was zombies!" Sam exclaimed excitedly with a large goofy grin on his full lips, then his smile fell and he let out a groan. "Ah, man why did this have to be the time that I was right."

Rachel had her eyes closed tightly and her fingers pushed into her ears so that she could not hear anything, she was singing her favorite Barbra Streisand song over and over and praying that everything that was happening was just a dream. She could not fathom the idea that zombies were surrounding their school, that her dads could be dead. That they could be eaten, or worse, turned into zombies.

"Rachel." A voice attempted to break through her haze. She did not know how long she had been sitting and singing to herself, but she hoped when she opened her eyes that she would be in bed with her dads smiling down at her.

"Rachel." The voice did not belong to her dads. It was a female voice.

"Jeeze, come on, Rachel."

She recognized the voice immediately. "Quinn?" She asked as her brown eyes opened wide and stared into the other woman's. She lost her breath all of a sudden as she noticed that their faces were only inches apart, and then she started to feel sick when she realized that they were still sitting beneath the piano.

"It wasn't all a dream?"

"Afraid not." Quinn was putting on a strong front. She was truthfully scared out of her mind, but she did not want to look weak in front of Rachel. "They've found a way that we can escape. They want to go and check on our families and find a safe place that we can stay."

Rachel was still shocked by everything that had happened, so she did not move. She could not force her body to work.

"Come on, Rachel. If we don't get out of here you are going to die." Quinn would never admit it, but she was terrified to lose Rachel. She had always wanted the best for the beautiful diva despite hating her and making her life miserable. She wanted her to find happiness and be a star on Broadway, she knew that if anyone would make their dreams a reality it was Rachel. But, she needed to be alive in order to make that happen.

She needed to be alive.

Reaching out, Quinn took Rachel by the hand and pulled tightly on her in order to make her move and follow her toward the exit. A light blush covered tan cheeks as the starlet stared down at their interlocking hands.

'_Quinn Fabray is holding my hand…' _A smile graced her lips that seemed out of place, all things considering. _'All that it took was a zombie apocalypse.'_

O

Damon took a drink of his bourbon as he fell back onto the couch and crossed his legs. He hated when school was in session, because he got so bored. His baby bro, Stefan was a senior in high school and all of their friends were his age so they were as well. _'More like all of Stefan's friends…' _None of them were really fond of him. None of them except for Elena. She had become strangely infatuated with him since the moment that they had met, and Damon enjoyed playing around with her.

It was fun to watch his brother squirm when he flirted with his girlfriend. And Elena was easy on the eyes as well. He could not deny that he was attracted to her, attracted to the idea of being with her.

Most days it felt more like a game then love. Like a challenge that he needed to win.

Damon had only ever been in love once in his lifetime and he was not prepared to be in love again, not fully. Not to the extent that he would do or give anything to be with that person. It was a terrifying and stupid idea and he wanted no part in it.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door and he cast his blue eyes toward it. His lips twisted up into a smirk. At least now he would have someone to play with until his broody brother got home. Hopefully he would bring Elena and it would be even more fun. Damon pushed himself off of the couch and started toward the door, slowly.

The banging only quickened and loud cries could be heard on the other side of the door. "Damon! Open up! I know you're in there, let me in!"

He paused mid-step and furrowed his brow in confusion as he stared at the door. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Bonnie Bennett, one of Elena's best friends that hated him. She thought that he was just playing around with her best friend's heart and trying to hurt her, and ruin her relationship with Stefan. Which was absolutely ridiculous.

'_Okay… maybe not absolutely ridiculous, but still.'_

Damon opened the door and leant against it, staring down at the petite woman with a look of annoyance on his face. "Judgy." He greeted with a raise of his brows. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Oh just shut up Damon and let me in." Bonnie pushed past him in a panic and quickly closed the door once he was inside as well.

He took a moment to examine the young woman and he realized that something seemed off about her. Her breathing was heavy, there was sweat on her brow, and she had a look of complete and utter fear written across her face. Also, she had her arms wrapped tightly around herself, like she was trying to find some comfort in the contact. He had never witnessed her look so scared. In fact, she was the only one who stood up to him regardless of his threats and angry words.

It worried him. If Bonnie was frightened then he knew that it had to be something really bad.

Unexpectedly, Damon started to feel something. He started to feel concern for the young woman, a need to find out what terrible thing had scared her, and then protect her from it.

"What happened to you? Did someone try to hurt you?" His muscles tensed at the thought and he started toward the door, only to be stopped by Bonnie's hand gently holding onto his arm. He could not really explain where the feelings had come from. He just wanted to hurt whoever had scared the woman standing before him.

"No one hurt me, Damon."

"Then what?" He visibly relaxed.

"You're not going to believe me." She insisted, glancing away from his intense gaze.

Damon moved down so that despite her attempt to look away from him, it forced her to stare into his eyes. He searched green for the answers that he sought. "Try me."

Bonnie stared deep into his eyes for a moment longer, and then she finally let out a loud sigh and started to explain what she had seen. "Fine! But, you are going to think that I'm crazy!" She started to pace in front of him, throwing her hands around as she explained. "I think—no, I'm positive that I saw Tyler's mom in the parking lot of a grocery store while I was walking home from school—" Her voice broke and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"—I've met the woman, Bonnie. She's not that scary." He teased.

"Damon, if you aren't going to take this seriously then—"

"—I'm taking it seriously." He interrupted in an honest and adamant voice. "Go on."

Bonnie stared down at her hands and started to pick at her fingernails. She did not know how to explain what she had witnessed. Suddenly, she jumped when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. That hand belonged to Damon Salvatore though, so it gave her mixed feelings. She did not know if it helped or made things worse.

"Like I was saying, I saw Tyler's mom and well—she wasn't Tyler's mom anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, her skin was rotting off of her bones and I could see straight through her stomach. As if someone had eaten through her. But, she was still walking around despite the injury."

Damon could not help but laugh a little. She was actually saying that Tyler's mother was turned into a zombie? "Like a zombie? Sorry to break this to you, but zombies don't exist, neither does Santa or the Tooth-Fairy while we're at it."

"I saw her eat through her husband's chest! Then she chased me down the street and all the way—"

"—Mmgghh." A low grumbling moan could be heard outside the front door of the Salvatore's estate.

Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks of panic and then he made his way toward the front door, peering out the window. There, standing on his porch was Tyler's mom and she was just as Bonnie had described her. Her face was covered in blood, hair matted, skin falling off of her bones.

"Ew. Gross." He said with a disgusted look on his face. "So, you're being chased by a zombie and you bring the disgusting thing here?"

"I didn't really think about it, Damon! I was being chased by a zombie! Do you really think that this is where I want to be right now? Stuck in this house with you!?"

"I know one thing." Damon walked toward the back door. "And that is that we aren't just stuck here waiting to die." He grabbed ahold of one of the shotguns that his dad had owned before he died, and he tossed it toward Bonnie who looked down at it like it was a foreign object.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well, if one of those things gets anywhere near you, you're going to blow its head off. Got it?"

She had never shot a gun before, but she figured that there was no point in arguing. Besides, how difficult could it be?

Damon grabbed a few more guns and then he turned to look at her. "We need to find somewhere safe to hide."

"What about everyone else?"

"We will look for them after we get out of here."

Bonnie nodded and Damon offered her a small genuine smile. He felt like he was always prepared for the end of the world. He just had an attitude that screamed I don't care if I die today. But, Bonnie did not deserve this. "And, Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back." He didn't want her to die.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you everyone for reading! This is an idea that I am worried won't get a lot of love and reviews, so if you are interested in seeing more of it, please do leave me some encouragement so I know to update it ASAP! My two favorite ships are Faberry and Bamon and I wanted to combine them in a fic! I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter. :) I promise that as the chapters go it will become more mixed. The Glee kids that live will meet up with the TVD kids who live and they will start to interact with each other.

I tried to keep the story even for both couples and I will continue to do so! Please do tell me what other pairings (can be mixed between the shows) and or friendships that you would like to see, and what characters you want to live!

Thank you so much for reading! Y'all are amazing and I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
